


Tämä on ryöstö!

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Haluatko tehdä tämän nopeasti vai haluatko tehdä tämän oikein?"FanFic100-haasteeseen: 25. Muukalaiset
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Tämä on ryöstö!

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Lähes puhdasta dialogia. Sijoittuu samaan verseen [Piparillista-ficin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231862) kanssa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Mitä tuo tarkoittaa?"

"Shhh!"

"Nuo käsimerkit on aivan järjettömiä. Miksei me voida vain mennä sisään?"

"Siksi koska minä en halua jäädä kiinni!"

"Ei siellä ole ketään. Tonks on vielä töissä ja Hermione lukee olohuoneessa. Mennään nyt vaan."

"Haluatko tehdä tämän nopeasti vai haluatko tehdä tämän oikein?"

"No, okei okei, mutta yritä viittoa selvemmin."

"Joo, joo."

"Mennään jo!"

"Näetkö nämä sormet? Näetkö mitä ne tekee?"

"Näen näen, _kultaseni!_ Meinasit muuten tökätä minua silmään. Mitä tuo sitten tarkoittaa?"

"Se tarkoittaa, että suu umpeen ja katso mihin kävelet."

"Okei."

"Nyt hiljaa, en kuule sivujen kääntymistä."

"Hölmö, se kirja on varmasti metrin kanttiinsa. Sivun lukeminen kestää kauan jopa Hermionelta."

"Se nainen pystyy lukemaan uskomattoman nopeasti, ollaan nyt vaan hiljaa."

"Mutta kun me ollaan jo niin lähellä!"

"Paljonpa siitä on iloa, jos joku tulee juuri nyt katsomaan, kuka täällä metelöi."

"Ei sieltä ketään tule. Nappaa se!"

"Nappaa itse."

"Sinä olet lähempänä!"

"Minä en halua jättää sormenjälkiä."

"Minäkö sitten haluan?"

"Tämä oli sinun ideasi! Ota nyt vaan se purkki."

"— —"

"Mitä? En kuullut."

"Että odota vaan kunhan päästään kotiin niin näytän sinulle purkit!"

"Lupaat vaan."

"Hmpf."

"Shh! Mikä tuo oli?"

"Mikä?"

"Tuoli narahti."

"En minä kuullut mitään."

"Hiljaa! Kuuntele!"

"Mikä tuo oli?"

"Lattia narahti."

"Oletko varma?"

"Olen."

"Aargh!"

"Hermione tulee! Ota se purkki! Juokse!"

"Varo pöytää!"

"Vähät pöydästä, juokse!"

"Ovi! Älä pamauta..."

"Perkele!"

"Ron!"

Välittömästi ulko-oven takana Tonks kaatui kumoon, kun kaksi mustiin pukeutunutta hahmoa ryntäsi hänen kotiovestaan ulos, juoksi hetken matkaa ja kaikkoontui sitten poksahtaen. Hän räpytteli silmiään pari kertaa, nousi sitten ylös ja astui sisään.

"Hermione? Oletko kotona?"

"Olen. Ai, sinäkö se olit. Luulinkin kuulleeni täältä jotain."

"Oliko sinulla vieraita?"

"Ei, kuinka niin?"

"No, täältä juoksi juuri ulos kaksi miestä ja toinen niistä oli taatusti Harry. Ja Harrylla oli meidän keksipurkki kainalossa."

"Perkele!"

"Kulta!"


End file.
